Flying With The Angels
by Dilly
Summary: Carly thinks Sonny is dead and gets drunk. While she is a grave mistake is made.
1. Default Chapter

This takes place after Sonny has been shot but Carly doesn't know that he is still alive.

Chapter 1 

Not knowing where she was going Carly ran as fast as she could. She needed to get as far away from the church as possible, from Sonny's funeral. She hadn't wanted to face the fact that her beloved husband was dead, she didn't even believe it at first but when the cops barged in and opened his coffin she was faced with the truth. She saw his pale motionless body and she couldn't take it so she ran. She found herself at the park where she and Sonny had taken Michael to on so many occasions. Michael, how could she tell him that his daddy was gone. How could she make him understand when she didn't even understand herself. 

"Carly!" Came Jason's voice from somewhere behind her but she ignored him.

She watched a father pushing his son on a swing. "_That should be Michael and Sonny." _She thought. 

"Carly!" Jason exclaimed, appearing in front of her. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I couldn't stay in there any longer." She answered, still watching the father and son.

Jason sat next to her on the bench. "Carly, are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

She finally turned and looked at Jason. "Sonny loves taking Michael to the park. Loved I mean."

"Carly don't do this to yourself, let me take you home." Jason said, wiping the tears from Carly's face.

Carly jerked away at his touch. "No, I just need some time to myself okay?"

Before he could say anything she was already walking away and Jason sighed. "I wish I could tell you Carly but it's too dangerous."

Shaking his head he headed towards his parked motorcycle. Once he got on he drove away to a house on the outskirts of town.

"I feel like an animal!" Brenda exclaimed, slamming her fist down on the coffee table in front of her.

"You are not a animal." Benny told her with a laugh.

"Well I feel like one! I don't deserve to be locked up like this." She said, as she got up and started to pace around the small room she was confined to.

"It's for your own safety." He said but continued to read his newspaper.

"What about Jax's safety? I need to warn him! Do you want him to end up like Sonny?" She shouted.

"No need to raise your voice." Jason said, coming in the door and locking it behind him.

"Jason, did you warn Jax yet?" Brenda rushed over to him.

"You need to calm down." Jason walked over and sat beside Benny.

"That doesn't answer my question, did you warn him?"

"Would you like something? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Jason asked.

"The only thing I would like is---" But she was interrupted by Max.

"The um…package has arrived Mr. Morgan." Max told Jason.

"Oh," Jason said, knowing right away what Max meant. " Thank you."

"I have to go." Jason told Brenda. "Just try to relax." 

Before Brenda could protest he and max were gone.

"I guess it's just you and me." Benny said to Brenda and she just sighed.

Jason went to the top floor of the old house and unlocked the door. Inside he found Sonny looking out the window. "How's your head?" He asked.

"Hurts like hell but I did what I had to do." Sonny replied, referring to the drug he took making him seem dead, enabling him to be in the coffin in case anyone opened it.

He nodded and placed an aspirin and a glass of water on the table next to Sonny.

"Thanks," As he gulped down the aspirin and rained the water. He turned to face Jason. "How's Carly?"

"Not good," Jason replied, truthfully. "She ran out of your funeral and when I found her she was pretty shaken up."

Sonny grimaced. "I didn't want her to have to go through this."

"Carly's a survivor." 

"And Brenda?"

"As determined as ever to get out of here." Jason told him.

"We can't let that happen, her life depends on it."

Jason nodded. "I'm going to go bring her some food, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

Jason turned to leave.

"Jason, could you get someone watching Carly?" Sonny asked.

"Of course." Then he left the room.

"I'm so sorry Carly." Sonny said, as he looked out the window.

"Another please." Carly told the bartender. When she had first walked into the bar she had only intended to have one or two drinks. She needed to stay strong, Michael needed her but he was staying at her mothers tonight. After two drinks she thought, what would a third hurt, and so on. As the bartender placed her drink in front of her she drained her seventh glass that night. 

"Carly?" A familiar voice on her right asked. She turned her head to look at the source of the voice. When she saw his face her heart jumped to her throat. It was none other than her deceased husband Sonny, except he didn't look so deceased. He looked as handsome as ever. He was dressed a little oddly but she didn't care, he could dress however he wanted. The only thing that mattered was that he had come back to her.

"Carly?" He repeated. "Carly are you drunk?"

She reached over and kissed him passionately on the lips.


	2. Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

AJ was stunned, this woman, who hated his guts, was kissing him. He knew Sonny's death had shaken her up but he didn't know just how much. She was drunk, he could smell it on her breath. A part of him wanted to pull back but another part liked kissing her. As the kiss ended she looked up at him and smiled. 

"I've missed you so much." Carly whispered.

He knew the alcohol was affecting her mind but he didn't really care at this point. He had a horrible day, after a fight with Courtney, she announced the end of their marriage and left. Just left him standing in their apartment. What was he to do? The thing he knew best, that was why he was at the bar. He had never expected to see Carly. This was a great opportunity, he had nothing to lose.

"I've missed you too." He murmured as he kissed her.

"But why…how?" She asked, dazed and confused.

He realized that she probably thought he was Sonny but that didn't matter. "All that matters is that I'm back, right?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He looked around. "What do you say we get out of this dump?"

Her smiled widened. "Latisha has Michael tonight."

"Perfect." He purred. He kissed her on the cheek and they walked out of the bar, arm in arm.

"God dammnit," Courtney yelled through her tears. She was sitting on the docks all alone. She needed to think about what had just happen. She had told AJ that it was all over but was it really? He had shown her a side that she had never seen before. When she had learned her brother was dead, she caught him smiling. He actually smiled. She asked about it of course, thinking that there must be another explanation but he had told her to her face that he was happy about it. That wasn't the icing on the cake though. The icing was that he had conspired with Edward to use her brother's death to get Michael back. He was the heartless bastard that everyone had warned her about, especially her brother. Just thinking about Sonny made her eyes water.

"Sonny, I'm sorry..." She stammered and burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Courtney?" A voice from behind her said.

Wiping her eyes she turned around and came face to face with Jason. "Jason,"

He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? What happened?"

She looked down. "AJ and I are over."

"How did it happen?" He asked, his tone soft and caring.

"He wasn't the man I thought he was, that's all."

"I'm sorry Courtney."

She laughed. "Why are you sorry? Shouldn't you and half of Port Charles be telling me I told you so?"

"I know how much he meant to you and I'm sorry you lost that." He said, sincerely.

"Thanks."

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"I—I don't want to go there if you know what I mean." She stammered.

"You can stay at my house." 

"No I couldn't—" She protested.

"I won't take no for an answer." He interrupted.

"Well I guess I could just for tonight."

They walked off into the night together.

She was walking up the steps to his house, finally free of Sonny's employees. She couldn't wait another minute to warn Jaxs. As she was almost at the door she saw a body on the ground. She let out a gasp of surprise and walked closer to see who it was. She screamed when she looked at his beautiful face, now covered in blood, a bullet in his head. Crying hysterically she shook him, trying to wake him up but he was already dead. 

Brenda woke up with a start and couldn't catch her breath. She stood up and held her chest, trying to breathe normally. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the horrible picture still in her head.

"Ms. Barrett? Are you okay?" Benny asked, clearly concerned.

She ignored him and instead moved to the window and looked out but all she could see was darkness.

"Brenda?" He got up and moved to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," She snapped moving out of his reach.

"If you're sure…" He trailed off, not convinced.

"I'm sure."

She sat back down on the bed, rested her head in her hands and sighed.


	3. Chp3

Carly groaned and rolled over. "When did this bed become so damn uncomfortable?" She thought. She moved to get off the bed but bumped into a body. Her eyes flew open and she was hit with a blinding headache. "Aw crap, how much did I drink?" She lay back down on the lumpy bed and whimpered to herself. She had forgotten about the person next to her until he turned over and put his arm around her. She forced herself to turn and take a good look at the person next to her. "AJ?!" She screamed, jumping out of the bed. 

The blanket fell; revealing her nakedness and AJ who had woken looked up at her, smiled and patted the mattress next to him. "Come back to bed."

Carly grabbed the blanket to conceal herself and took a good look around. It was a hotel she could tell, not a very nice one though and she crinkled her nose in distaste. She looked back at AJ who was putting on his pants and panicked. "Oh god, we didn't….did we?!"

He smirked. "You don't remember?"

She rubbed her head and suddenly knew the answer. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." She wept.

"What's wrong Carly?" He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her neck. 

She slapped him and pointed a shaking finger at him. "You—you raped me!"

"Raped you?" He laughed. "You begged me!"

She shivered and shook her head. "No no no. This is not happening."

She grabbed her clothes and hurriedly put them back on.

"Where you going sweetheart?" He purred.

"I'm warning you, tell anyone and I swear I will kill you!" She slammed the door and walked out into the early morning.

Sonny paced around in the room he was confined to, worried out of his mind. He had asked Max to make sure his wife got home safely the night before but she had lost him and not been home since. 

"Carly please be okay." He whispered, as if she could hear him.

He jumped when Max walked in the door. "Did you find her? Is she okay?" Sonny asked.

Max shook his head. "I did however see Bobbie."

Sonny looked at him with curiosity. 

"Latisha had Michael last night and when Carly never came home she left Michael with Bobbie. Carly hasn't come back yet."

Sonny swore under his breath. "Okay, thanks for telling me. Just go by the penthouse again and see if she's there okay?"

Max nodded and left.

"Damnit Carly, where the hell are you?"

Jason woke up with a start when someone banged on his door. He had slept on the couch, insisting that Courtney take his bed. He looked at his watch and sighed, it was 5am. He opened the door and was surprised to see Carly. She was a mess; it looked as if she just threw on some clothes. Her blouse was even buttoned wrong and her makeup was smudged and she looked upset.

"What's wrong Carly?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"Can I come in?" She asked timidly.

"Of course," Once she sat on the couch he closed the door and sat beside her.

She cleared her throat as if she was going to begin but stopped. She had no idea how she was going to admit she slept with AJ. She finally noticed the pillow and blanket on the couch. "Did you sleep on the couch last night?" 

"Yeah I did," He replied, wanting her to tell him what was going on but he didn't want to push.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

He was about to answer when Courtney came down the stairs.

 "I thought I heard voices---oh hi Carly," She said noticing Carly.

Startled, Carly looked up at her.

Noticing her surprise, Courtney explained herself. "AJ and I are over and I didn't want to go there last night so Jason let me stay at his place."

Carly nodded and quickly stood up. She walked to the door and smiled at both of them. "I've really got to be going."

"Carly, about what you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh it was nothing, I just over reacted but I've calmed down. Bye" She closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad she hadn't told Jason about AJ after all. 


End file.
